


Bait and Switch

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, M/M, Magic Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Castiel, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: Sam's supposed to be bait. It works. Kinda.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grrlplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlplay/gifts), [GertieCraign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GertieCraign/gifts).



> Setup: 
> 
>  
> 
> Cas and Sam go to a club to try to catch the eye of a vamp who's been feeding on attractive gay couples.
> 
> Sam (who can dance) is out there being bait, while Cas scopes the place for vampires.

The music stopped abruptly.

Sam barely had time to register the silence before Cas was on him, fists tightening in his shirt as the angel slammed him back into the wall of the club.

“Cas, we’re supposed-”

“There’s nothing here,” Cas snapped. His body pinned Sam to the wall. When he spoke, his lips brushed the hollow of Sam’s jaw. “They would have come for you half an hour ago.”

Sam tried to protest, but Cas’s teeth dug into his throat and his words were lost in a moan. It was accompanied by a ripping sound as his shirt was torn unceremoniously in two. His slacks quickly followed, leaving him uncomfortably undressed in a room full of people.

Even if time did seem to have literally stopped.

“I wasn’t waiting,” Cas growled, in response to Sam’s observation. His hands cupped Sam’s ass, lifting him off the ground. Cas’s hips pushed forward, keeping Sam pinned, his legs around the angel’s waist. “I’ve been watching you for the last two hours and believe me when I say it is a _miracle_ I have lasted _this_ long.”

Sam wrapped his arms around Cas’s shoulders, trying to keep his balance as the angel ground up against him. His cock was hardening against the angel’s dress shirt.

“The way you _move,_ ” Cas groaned, biting against Sam’s throat. Sam felt the tingling pressure of Cas’s grace, pinning him back against the wall. It pushed his knees up and out, spreading his thighs for the angel.

“Jeez, Cas, _yeah_ ,” Sam managed, and then Cas’s cock was pushing into him, the familiar size of it stretching him wide. Sam groaned, his hands gripping tight on Cas’s shoulders.

“Everyone in this club has been watching you,” Cas said, pulling out and slamming back into Sam. “The _thoughts_ they’ve had about you. It’s unbearable.”

“What thoughts?” Sam whimpered. Cas only picked up the pace in response, thrusting mercilessly into his lover’s body.

“How they’d touch you,” he answered, nipping at Sam’s shoulder. “How they’d fuck you. Your mouth. Your cock. Your tight ass.”

Cas’s fingers tightened on Sam’s hips. Sam leaned his head back against the wall and groaned as the tingling pressure of Cas’s grace surrounded his cock.

“Ah- Cas, I can’t-”

“Not yet,” Cas hissed. “You’re mine. Only ever mine. When you come, I want it to be with my come inside you.”

“ _Jesus,_ Cas-”

The tingling pressure spread down over Sam’s balls, rolling them gently, and he hissed in a breath.

“I can’t- I’m gonna-”

Cas collapsed against him with a groan, crushing him against the wall. Sam felt Cas’s cock twitching inside him as the angel emptied his load into Sam’s ass. Sam let out a relieved breath and then he was coming as well, Cas’s grace stroking ropes of hot white come out of him. They landed across Cas’s shirt in sticky lines.

“Fuck, Cas, _fuck-_ ” Sam breathed, and then another “ _fuck!_ ” as the music started up again and he was left unsteadily on his feet.

He glanced down, certain he was now standing naked in the midst of a very loud crowd of people- but his clothes were right where they should be. Not a thread out of place.

He glanced to the bar, where Cas had been waiting all night for the creature Sam was supposed to be luring. The angel sat there completely nonchalantly, nursing a drink. When he saw Sam looking, he raised his drink with a cocky grin.

_Bastard._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an offspring of a scene by [GertieCraign](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7941595/chapters/18263608) and that scene went.... differently.


End file.
